A whole new world
by lainey-chan
Summary: Mikan's back! After leaving the academy with her mother, Mikan finally returns 7 years later. How does this affect everyone at the academy. Multiple Pairings to happen later on. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own Gakuen Alice nor any of the charactors.^_^**

Mikan stared at the building before her. Alice Academy. Oh, the memories it held for her. it had been seven long years since she had set eyes on it. A small smile appeared upon her lips as she pondered on the memories she once shared those many years ago. Shaking away her thoughts, she head towards the school only to stop a few steps before the door. _What now?_, she thought. Does she go to Narumi? Surely he's asleep. And she doesn't have her own room yet, because she doesn't have a star rank. Nobody even knew she was coming back. Hotaru would surely shoot her with her baka gun if she went to her room. As loving as Mikan thought Hotaru was deep down, she still had an awful way of showing it. Settling on Natsume, Mikan opened the door to the school and stepped inside.

* * *

Nothing much had changed about the school. It did, however, bring a smile to my face that hadn't been seen for quite some time. Kami-Sama, I have missed this place so. As I made my way to Natsume's room, I made sure to walk past all the dorms first, checking that all my former classmates were asleep. Sadly, they all were. I stopped in front of Hotaru's room momentarily, then thought better. I'd have to face her baka gun in the morning, that seemed bad enough. I continued to skip towards Natsume's room. Yes, skip. I still do that.

I sucked in a breath of air as I reached out for the doorknob. I didn't want my knocking to wake him up just yet. Locked. I felt so stupid. Of course he would lock the door. How else would he keep out his fan girls? Baka Mikan. Now how was I suppose to get in? I stood there for a minute with my thoughts. Oh yeah, I had the teleportation alice from mom. Duh, Mikan. I shut my eyes for a moment, imagining the inside of Natsume's room and when I opened them again, I was there.

He looked so peaceful laying there across the room in his special star bed. I almost screamed in excitement of seeing him again. Seven years I had dreamt of this moment, seeing this boy again and here he lay before me almost as if I had never left. I moved closer to see him more clearly. He had grown quite a bit, his features more matured, and his hair a tad bit longer. He was almost breathtaking. Although 'almost' wasn't the word I should use seeing as I am clearly holding my breath.

I sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to wake him, I scooted closer to where he lay. I lay on my back beside him, slowly lowering my head to the pillow next to his.

'I missed you so much,' I whispered. 'Maybe even more than Hotaru.'

I checked to see if he was still asleep. He was so I continued. 'I wonder how everybody will react to me tomorrow. I hope they'll be happy. I know I'm happy to be back. It's all so exhilarating, really.'

'I wasn't aware you knew such words.'

I froze.

'Speechless, Polka?'

That did it. 'Natsume! Hentai! For your information, I don't wear Polka-Dots anymore!'

'Oh, really,' He smirked. 'Then what is it you wear, Mikan?'

I scowled at him and got up to leave.

'Where are you going?' he asked, jumping up from the bed to stop me.

'Away from you,' I retorted.

He grabbed me from behind, picking me up bridal style and dumping me on the bed.

I cursed him, screaming every word I knew at the top of my lungs. He kissed me. Yeah, you know that cheesy movie-moment kiss to make you shut up, that kind. Except that only made me madder.

'Don't do that you nasty fox.'

'Then shut up for once, Polka. You're gonna wake up the whole school.'

I didn't care. I just scowled at him while he smirked at me which made my scowl deepen. We stayed like that for a moment until he finally broke the silence.

'Miss me so much you'd risk being found by the elementry school principle by coming here?'

This time I was the one who smirked. Seven years later and the boy is still a jerk. 'No, I defeated the elementry school principle.'

His face turned serious, 'When?'

'Earlier today'

'Well, how?'

'I stole his alice.'

'All of it?'

'The whole thing.'

He just looked at me. Amazed.

'So your coming back to school?'

'I'm here, aren't I?'

He just looked thoughtful. After a moment he grabbed the cover, pulled it over himself, and lay back down. I just stared at him, not knowing what else to do.

He then opened his eyes and opened the cover next to him. 'Oi, baka, come on already. We've got school tomorrow.'

Suddenly forgetting that I was mad, my thoughts turned giddy. All i could think was; _He still loves me_. I quickly got under the covers and snuggled up next to Natsume's fire-inhibited body. Tomorrow was going to be great.

**So, What did ya think! Review if you want a second chapter! Flames accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

_What is that? _

_A cell phone, perhaps._

_It's so loud._

_Agh._

'Make it stop,' I groaned, barely conscious. I waited for Natsume to stop the noise. Beep, beep, beep. Nothing. Giving up, I rolled over to face the alarm. Seeing the time, I jumped up immediately only to have my cover-tangled self fall on my face.

'Ouch.'

Above me, Natsume peered over the edge, obviously trying to suppress the fit of laughter I almost threw him into.

'Same old Polka,' he smirked before rolling back into his sleeping position.

I just scowled at him. 'Nasty fox,' I murmured under my breath as I lifted myself off the floor. Steadying myself, I stared at him. Did he really think I wouldn't make him go to school? I rolled my eyes and went to take a shower.

I quickly took my shower and dressed in one of the uniforms I stole from Narumi-Sensei's office. Why he had a girl's high school uniform, I don't know. I hurriedly pulled my hair into a messy brown ponytail and went to retrieve Natsume. Right where I left him.

I sat on the bed next to him and lightly shook his shoulder.

'Hey, Natsume.'

'hn.'

'Get up.'

… 'no'

I grabbed the blanket, prepared to pull him off into the floor. He stared at me, his eyes daring me to do it. I did.

Bad move. Natsume landed on me with a thud. 'Get off me,' I said, breathless. 'Your heavy.'

'Tsk. Shut up, Polka. Your too noisy.' He peeled himself off me into a standing position. Taking the opportunity, I jumped up grabbing his hand and jetting towards the classroom, pulling him behind me.

* * *

Reaching the classroom I through open the door. 'Sorry we're late, we kinda over slept,' I panted.

My gaze trailed over to the teacher standing before me wearing an expression of shock.

I gasped and guessed that my face held the expression.

'Jin-Jin?'

Giggles escaped from the students behind me.

The expression of shock went to one of disgust.

My former elementry school teacher thought better of punishment and decided instead to question me.

'We?' he simply stated.

'Yeah, me and Natsu..' I let my sentence trail off as i took notice that my former partner was no longer beside me.

'Why are you here?' Jin-Jin continued.

'Well, I.. I have no longer a reason to stay away.'

He paused for a moment, considering what this meant.

'Take a seat, Sakura.'

At this, the earlier sounds of murmurs turned to dead silence. I simply turned around, grinning like a fool. No longer upset that Natsume had left me to face Jin-Jin's wrath alone, but purely happy that everything was finally back to normal.

I searched the silent room, looking for just one person in particular.

'Hotaruuuuu!' I shouted as I ran for her.

I enveloped my best friend in the biggest hug i'd ever given. and she let me. or so i thought.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

I looked up at her from my place on the floor.

'Horaru.. so mean,' I pouted, putting on my best pouty face.

'I can only handle so much love, mikan.'


End file.
